


Blue-balled

by orphan_account



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, F/M, Moxxie being a dom, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sleepy Cuddles, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After being left blue-balled at work Moxxie takes action.
Relationships: Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss)
Kudos: 28





	Blue-balled

Moxxie was annoyed.

All day Millie had been toying around with him, touching him in ways she knew turned him on and even going as far to jerk him off under a desk then leaving him without finishing and leaving him blue-balled.

He’s had to hide his throbbing erection all day long and she knew it. So as soon as they got to their apartment Moxxie immediately took action.

Millie gasped as he roughly pushed her against the door, his face flushed and erection evident.

“Millie.”

“Oh? Upset are we Hun?” Millie giggled, earning an annoyed grunt from the other imp. “Calm down, sweetie. Don’t worry, Ah’ll take care of your little..problem”

Millie smirked as she lowered herself to her husband’s covered erection, moving the clothing out of the way before gripping his twitching cock between her fingers.

She sucked the skin on the base as her fingers toyed with his tip, a strangled moan escaping Moxxie.

She teased him, not daring to actually give him some release as he grunted and thrusted his hips.

“Millie- stop playing around.”

Millie giggled, taking his tip into her mouth and sucking hard. Moxxie sucked in a breathe, not hesitating to grip the back of her head and thrust into her throat.

Millie gagged as he began roughly face-fucking her. She loved when he got all pent up like this and took what he wanted.

Moxxie moaned as he listened to his wife choke on his dick, he loved the sounds she was making and the warmth inside of her.

“Millie- I-I’m gonna...cum..f-fuck!” he couldn’t hold on much longer as he thrusted faster and spilled himself into her pretty little throat, loving as she choked on it and took it.

He sighed in relief as he let go and pulled out, Millie panting heavily.

“F...Feeling better?”

Moxxie huffed in annoyance as he picked her up and carried her to his room, he wasn’t finished with her yet and she knew damn well. She loved when he took charge like this.

“Oh? Taking charge today huh, Mox?”

Moxxie grinned as he roughly pushed Millie into the bed, not waiting any longer to rip his clothes off, Millie doing the same.

Now only in his boxers Moxxie gripped the back of her head and pulled, allowing him space to suck and bite at her neck, earning a loud needy gasp from his wife.

Millie moaned and bit her lip, digging her nails into his back and arching into him, loving the way his hot tongue and teeth felt against her skin.

After leaving a good amount of hickeys on her neck and collarbone he pulled away, looking at her panting below him.

Millie giggled as she ran a hand down his stomach and to his crotch, squeezing lightly as Moxxie’s breathe hitched.

“Fucking slut.” Moxxie growled passionately, earning another giggle from his lover. Oh god did he want to be inside her as soon as possible.

Kissing down her stomach he gently peeled her panties off, giving a gentle bite to her swollen clit. Millie gasped as she gripped his hair, moaning as he licked slowly down her inner thighs before reaching her dripping mound.

Like a hungry dog he went to eating her out like she was his last meal, gripping her legs and keeping them apart as he savaged her.

“A-AH! OH- FUCK-!” Millie moaned loudly, gripping his hair painfully tight as she kept his head in place, her nails beginning to dig into his scalp.

A quiet moan escaped Moxxie at the roughness, sending vibrations that got Millie even closer to finishing.

“S-shit! Ah...Moxxie..”

God did he love it when she moaned his name like that. Moxxie began humming and moaning while eating her out, causing vibrations that he knew by the sounds she made drove her mad.

He didn’t stop until she finally finished, leaving her a moaning and shaking mess under him.

After a few moments Moxxie placed a hand on her cheek and smiled at her.

“You doing okay, honey?” Millie hummed happily and placed her hand on his, giving a small nod.

Chuckling Moxxie leaned down and connected his lips to hers, their tongues fighting for dominance as Millie’s hands caressed down his body, eventually gripping a hold of his boxers and eagerly pulling them down.

Gently gripping his already hard dick in her hand she began to slowly rub it against her soaking entrance, opening her legs wider for him.

Moxxie broke the kiss as he pushed inside of her, both moaning at the incredible feeling of warmth and fullness.

Millie grabbed onto his horns, pulling him close as she latched to him while he slowly thrust himself inside of her.

“Don’t stop now, Mox- Ah’ want you to fuck me like an animal tonight!”

With a small groan Moxxie did as he was told, gripping her hips he began pounding into her as hard as he could, her moans and cries filling his ears like sweet music.

The room was filled with the smell of sweat and sex and the sounds of moaning, skin slapping together and the squeaking of their bed, revealing their lustful escapade to anyone near.

“F-fuucckk, Millie! God you’re so tight”

Moxxie repositioned himself to a better angle where he could thrust even deeper, almost reaching her limit as he listened to his love become undone.

“That’s it, Mills...take it all” 

Moxxie moved his hand under him to rub circles into his wife’s clit, soaking in the sounds of her pleasure which only pushed him closer to his finish.

Before he knew it she was squeezing around him like a vice as she orgasmed, causing him to pull himself out and cum on her stomach.

Both a sweaty panting mess as they lowered from their highs.

“Mmm...god that was good” Millie sighed contently as she sat up to kiss her husband. “Again?”

“F-FUCK, MOXXIE!! AAH-“ Millie cried loudly in both pain and pleasure as Moxxie plowed himself into her ass.

They rarely did anal but god did they enjoy it when they did.

Millie cried out as moxxie wrapped his arms around her and pressed himself into her back, thrusting into her with all the strength he had left in his body. Tears spilling down her cheeks as he humped her.

“Ah!- w-wait, let me change positions, Mox-“

Doing as told he pulled himself out, allowing her to flip onto her back and holding him close again, her nails digging into his back as he entered her and resumed thrusting.

Without much stamina left in him Moxxie solely focused on reaching him and Millie’s finish, his thrusts growing more fierce and feverish.

Millie was basically screaming his name in pleasure as they finished, her nails digging into his back until he bled and Moxxie biting down hard on her shoulder while they reached their end. (Yeah that would sting soon)

Finally Moxxie collapsed in exhaustion on top of her, both out of breathe as they held one another close in a mix of their sweat and fluids.

“Ow!”

“I’m sorry, Mox! Just stay still”

Moxxie flinched in pain again as Millie applied the rubbing alcohol to the cuts on his back like she had done to the bite on her shoulder.

After their love making the two took a quick shower and tended to their bites and scratches.

“There” Millie sighed in relief as she placed the last bandage on his back, smiling as he turned around to kiss her and hold her in his arms.

Both relishing in the afterglow and warmth of each other.


End file.
